


Flash Fights

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [23]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was raised by Barry Allen, but what happens when Harrys Hogwarts Letter arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fights

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Unfortunately Harry has decided that he will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because he has decided to pursue a non-magical, or 'muggle' as I have been told you refer to anything non-magical, education.

Harry's magic is powerful and I and my wife do recognise that he will need to control his power as to not hurt himself or anyone around him. So, because of this, we have found some reliable magical tutors to help him.

Sincerely, 

Barry Allen

Guardian of Harry James Potter-Allen

\---


End file.
